Save Me
by EriksMezzoSoprano
Summary: The night of the Masquerade Ball, Raoul takes Christine to his room. Will Christine loose her innocence? Find out by reading Save Me. Please R&R.Very funny Raoul bashing. EC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi again! I was reading all the reviews on my last story, and I got the same vibe from mostly everyone. This story will be very short just to let you know. It was something I thought up in a minute. The characters look like the people in the 2004 movie. I hope you like it. Enjoy! **_

_**This takes place right after the Masquerade Ball. **_

**Save Me **

Christine's breath was labored, for she was being dragged upstairs into Raoul's bedroom. Raoul had quickly took her away from the ball right after Erik made himself known. 'Oh, Erik' she thought while she was running. 'You are so breath-taking handsome.' Her thoughts quickly moved to the present time. Where was she going? And why was taken by Raoul, when she should have been taken by Erik into his layer. If not for Raoul, she would be making love with Erik, right now. Giving each other's body, which they both desperately longed for.

Christine let out a grunt of frustration. "Raoul, where are we, exactly?" she asked, trying to keep her temper.

"We are in a bedroom." he said stupidly.

"Well, I know that!" she said. "Who's bedroom are we in?"

"Mine, of coarse." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh God!" Christine looked at the room. Mirrors everywhere. Besides all the mirrors, there was a bed, a dresser, and a makeup table. Makeup was scattered all over the table. She looked at the dresser, which seemed like the only normal object in the room. She looked at it closely. Out of the top drawer, there was a pink thong hanging out. She looked at the bed. It was pink with a red heart as a headboard.

Raoul kissed her forehead. She glanced over Raoul's shoulder into a mirror. She saw a big red lip mark on the same spot Raoul had kissed her. 'I must have been insane to leave with this man in the first place.' She started to cry.

"Ah! Tears of joy!" Raoul said.

'More like tears of horror.' Christine thought.

"And now, an unforgettable night together." he said smiling.

'No shit, it's an unforgettable night. This is the scariest thing I've ever seen.' she thought in a panic. Little did she know, it would get worse.

Raoul stared to undo the buttons of his shirt. 'Oh God. Here it comes. Erik, save my please!'

Raoul threw his shirt to the side of the room. "This will only work if you take off your clothes too, you know." he said. Christine made a moan, in a tone that said 'no way'. Raoul took it as a moan of pleasure. He was pulling down his trousers. She saw him in front of her, butt naked. Christine looked down at his manhood. He was aroused. Christine soon discovered that he was aroused by himself. There was a mirror behind Christine, that Raoul was looking into.

At closer inspection of his manhood, she found something rather disturbing.

"Raoul, is that a carrot taped to your cock?" she asked half laughing. If anything she wouldn't call it a cock. It was more like a stub. It was no bigger than her thumb and Christine had small fingers.

"I just wanted to be like normal man." he said sadly.

"Normal people don't do such things! What is wrong with you!" she yelled.

"I just wanted to impress you." he said while wiping away tears.

"I am sorry to say, but you haven't

Christine turned around and walked to the door. She stopped as she reached the handle. Without turning she said "Good luck getting the tape off." She then walked out of the door.

_**I don't know when tape was invented. I don't feel like looking it up either. Just pretend it was around in their time.  
So, should I keep going or is it a lost cause? REVIEW!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay. I know it has taken a long time for me to update on this story. I just had my other story to work on. So here we go. **_

**Chapter 2 **

Christine ran to the opera house forgetting that she should have been taken home by a man. She thought it over and knew that Raoul was not a man. She didn't even know who he was anymore or what for that matter.

Christine finally got to her bedroom. As soon as she got in she locked the door. She leaned her back against the door and slid down. She put her head in her knees and sighed.

'I'm going to see Erik.' she thought to herself. 'He always combs me down.'

She quickly changed out of her clothes and into her night gown. She walked to the mirror. 'Oh, no. Erik has never told me how to open it from this side.' She ran her hands around the mirror's frame. 'There has to be a switch.' she told herself. After fifteen minutes of looking, she gave up.

'He will never come for me after this night. I ran away with Raoul instead of him. I hate to admit it, but I think I deserve this. Even though I didn't know what was happening half the time when Raoul took me away from the party.' she thought sadly to herself. 'I shouldn't have went with Raoul in the first place.' She walked over to her bed and put her face in the pillow. She started to cry into her pillow. How she wished she could be held in Erik's arms right now. She cried herself to sleep that night.

XXX

Christine woke up to feel her eyes were burning. She looked into the mirror. There staring back at her was a girl with red swollen eyes, and messy brown hair. She went over to the mirror and grabbed a bush. She brushed out all the tangles and changed in her crimson dress.

'Oh no!' her mind screamed. 'Today is tryouts for _Don Juan Triumphant_! At least rehearsals start in three hours form now. Maybe by then my eyes won't be that puffy.' she thought.

Christine studied her lines over and over till she knew them by heart.

XXX

Alas, it was time for rehearsals. Christine met up with Meg, and they walked to the stage together. "Good luck, Meg. Not that you need any." Christine said. "Same to you." Meg said. They hugged an separated.

Madam Giry told Carlotta to start singing, knowing all too well that Carlotta wasn't going to get the roll. Madam Giry just wanted to get her over with as soon as she could.

As always, Carlotta sounded like a toad. She had everyone holding they're ears by the end of her song.

Christine waited patiently till her turn came. 'I'm so glad my eyes are not swollen anymore.' she thought.

In no time at all, it was Christine's turn to sing. Once her mouth opened she burst into song. She poured her sole into the song. She sang of love with such passion. As she sang she thought of Erik. She sang for him, and him alone. She looked up at box five, hoping to see him there with no luck. Although she didn't see him, she knew that he was listening to her sing. She knew he couldn't resist.

When she finished, it took a while for the people to break out of there trances. The opera burst into applause. Carlotta turned her nose up and left the stage.

There in box five, unseen to everyone, Erik couldn't help but smile at what just happened. Knowing already that Christine got the roll, he turned and disappear with a twirl of his long black cape.

_**I'll update as soon as I can, but it all depends on what you want me to update first. Should I keep going with this story, start a new fan fic on Harry Potter, or continue on with "Sweet Compassion"? Tell me what you want in the order of what you want. Review and tell me, please! **_

_**-Jessica-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This, like many chapters in this story, is random. My cousin and I came up with this song for this chapter and when we were finished with the song, I realized that I can fit this into my story. I hope you like the song. And when you finish with this chapter you will be worried and concerned for my cousin and I. **_

_**I'll shut up now. And now, what most of you have been waiting for... chapter 3 **_

**Chapter 3 **

Raoul sat down on his bed one afternoon and started to cry. Depressed about everything that has happened in the course of his life. He wondered how he could cheer himself up so he started to sing...

_How can it be when you're looking at me,  
you only see yourself... _

_Oh wait, that's a mirror _

_And that's me,  
And that's you _

_Don't walk forward there'll be glass  
You might hurt yourself and fall on your ass _

_Oh look what you've done _

_Your on the floor  
You might have just walked into a door.  
feeling pretty sore _

_Most people want to see clearer  
But you just walked into the mirror _

_Watch out! _

_There is no doubt, your going to pout. _

_Get out of my head  
Stop mimicking me _

_I'm getting pretty mad.  
Why don't you just disappear _

_You follow me everywhere _

_Usually you're just a shadow,  
But now you are a person _

_Haunting my every move _

_Get out! Get out! Get out! _

_You're not welcome  
Come meet your final demise _

_Watch me turn my back on you. _

_No! _

_You can't turn your back on me _

_musical bridge _

_(person jumping backn' forth in front of a mirror) _

_mirror: Now I'm lonely  
I miss you. _

_You were the fairest one of all _

He ended his song in high C. He sniffled a bit. He had indeed felt better after he had sang.

**XXX **

Raoul changed into his pink, lacy, night gown and fell asleep.

_**A/N: Review please! Oh yeah, and the song is called "You and Me"  
**_


	4. AN

_**A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm going to put this story on hold. I don't know where to go with this story yet. In the meantime, I'm going to be working on my other story, "Sweet Compassion". I'm sorry, but I need some time with this story.**_

_**If any of you were wondering if I am homophobic, I'm not. I have no problem with gay people. No one asked me this, but I just wanted people to know.**_

_**-Jessica- **_


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I know it has been like forever to update. I'm sure I won't update in a while. I have a bit of writers block. Hey, maybe if you review, I might get some more ideas on where to go with this story. ._**

I got the idea of this chapter from Gerardphantomhot. Thanks. This chapter is dedicated to you, hun. I'm also going to throw in some Monty Python humor into this. Hold on tight. It's going to be quite a ride. -- LOL!

Oh yes! I forgot to mention in chapter 2 that the play that Christine was auditioning for was "Romeo and Juliet". Of course, Christine was trying out for the role of Juliet. Sorry about that. 

**Chapter 4 **

Raoul woke up the next morning with a brillient idea. _'Maybe if I confess my love to Christine, she will love me in return,' _he thought. He knew he had**_ nothing _**to lose now.

He got up from his pink heart bed and dressed in a pink suit with frilled lace at the wrists and "v" neck.

He left his house carrying a long rope of pink and purple bed sheets tied together.

**XXX **

Raoul walked to Christine's bedroom window that lead into her dressing room. **_(A/N: I know that she doesn't have a window in her dressing room, but let's  
imagine.) _**He climbed the two-story wall to reach her window.

**XXX  
**  
Christine stirred from her peaceful sleep to a girlish call. She knew all to well that only "man" that could posses this voice was Raoul. "Christine! Christine!  
Are you there?"

Christine shuffled her way to the window. She looked down to see Raoul grabbing onto the ledge of the window. "Raoul, what are you doing here? It's seven  
o'clock in the morning," Christine snaped.

"Christine, I am here to profess my love to you. You must know how I feel about you and I have a feeling that you feel the same way towards me," he declaired.

Christine let out a snort of laughter. "Raoul, I-," but Christine's words were cut off with a knock at the door.

"Would you be a dear, Christine, and tie this rope at the end of your bedpost." Christine did as she was asked without question. She didn't even want to know.

She answered her bedroom door to the great Monsieur Firmin himself. "Good morning," Christine said, stepping aside to let Firmin into the room.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle Daaé," he said. "I have good news for you." He paused. "Very good news."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Christine asked.

"You have gotten the role of Juliet," he said as he walked closer to the bed. He eyed the rope tied to the bedpost curiously. The rope lead out the window. He reached for the letter opener that rested on Christine's desk. _'This is a hazard,' _he thought. He quickly cut the rope. The rope quickly disappeared through the window.

Christine and Firmin heard a scream that seemed to be moving further away from them and trailing off into silence. Christine shrugged her shoulders and motioned for Firmin to leave the room.

She closed the window with a "snap" and started began to dress for the day. After she slipped into a pale blue dress, she quickly walked down the hall to see Meg.

'I hope she got a part in the play too,' Christine thought.

**XXX**

Raoul's long eyelashes fluttered open. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. It took him a while to remember what had just happened. He discovered that he didn't feel any pain whatsoever. 'I must have landed on my head,' he thought. _'Boy! I'm glad that I wore that extra layer of hair spray. It gave me the volume I needed to soften the blow.'_

_**A/N: Please review. I'll be a nice birthday present for me. puppy dog eyes please. My birthday is on the 6th. yay!**_

_**And thanks, Opera Dove for betaing this. .**_


End file.
